Chapter 201
LIAR GAME is the self-titled 201st and final chapter of Liar Game. Summary Artier begins his explanation of how the Liar Game Tournament came to be. He begins by confirming that the games were indeed based on the novel that Yokoya read. Artier explains the origins of the novel, "Liar Game", and how it's author, Vivy, was one of the people who boldly opposed authorities in a (unknown) country controlled by fear. "Liar Game" was designed to be part of three volumes, but the third volume did not make it to the readers. Vivy's novels posed as a potential stimulant for the citizen's desire for revolution. Artier assumes that the government deemed the third volume to be too dangerous and that it had the potential to finally start a revolution, and so they banned it from release via a censorship inspection. After that incident, Vivy never published anything again. Soon after this incident, Vivy collapsed with a severe illness and died. However, Artier believes that he was murdered by the ruling elite. Artier states that it is hard to think that some countries would overlook such outrage, since Japan is such a peaceful country. However, he says that secrets tend to get exposed in the end. Artier then recounts an event that occurred two years after Vivy's death, in Los Angeles, America. Movie director Tad Miyagi is sitting in a room talking with movie producer Fei Wong. Tad and Fei discuss the novel "Liar Game", and about Vivy's death. The two both wish to know what happens in the unreleased third volume, and Fei proposes that it is still possible to find out what happened, and that is to hold a Liar Game Tournament in real life and make it into a movie. Tad laughs at him, but Fei attempts to convince him. Tad agrees to make the movie once he sees Fei's tears as he cries in desperation for Tad to help him spread the hopes and ideas of his friend who was murdered by the government, revealing that Fei and Vivy were friends. Artier reveals that he is Tad Miyagi, and that 18 years ago he began filming the first Liar Game Tournament. Artier chose Japan as the stage and chose all players to be Japanese because Japan is monoracial, so that this wouldn't be a factor when factions were formed in the games. A thorough pre-test was done to select participants who best fit the descriptions as to the characters in the novel as possible. More often than not, the games unfolded just like described in the novel. The filming was going smoothly, and the players had no idea the games were staged and fought with all their might. However, on the day of the last game, Fei was reported to have died in an accident while on a business trip in Southeast Asia. Artier, however, had no doubt that Fei was murdered. Shortly after Fei's death, Artier was sent an implied death threat against his family. Artier, fearing for his family and the player's lives, cancelled the final game. Artier explained to the players about the truth of the Liar Game Tournament, and thus the first tournament also ended prematurely. One day, soon after, Tad Miyagi was sent a package containing 5 billion Singaporean dollars with a single black letter enclosed. The letter read: "If you wish the drop out of the game, this money is yours. Your refusal will be taken as your continuing the game." This was clearly a sarcastic threat based on the letters sent at the beginning of the Liar Game Tournament. Tad, scared for his life, fled abroad, moving from country to country all across the world. He eventually changed his name and emigrated to Japan, giving up on filming anything ever again. This was how Tad Miyagi, once known as a trend-setter in the world of social media coverage, was erased from existence. Tad lived in fear for the first decade after settling in Japan, and only after a several peaceful years was he able to live calmly. After about 20 years, Tad could feel his body weakening, and knew immediately that he was dying. Thinking back on his life, he decided that he wanted to finish the Liar Game Tournament. By giving the past data of the players to a trusted detective agency, Tad learned that all the players were still alive. Tad contacted them all, asking them all to become dealers for the next Liar Game Tournament. In the case that they succeed in completing the tournament, all the dealers would be paid 100 million yen each. As some of the contacted people agreed, Tad used the 5 billion dollars sent to him to fund the next tournament. In the masked dealers room, LGT attendants surprisingly turn to the dealers. However, Rabelais revealed that he and Leronira refused to 100 million yen compensation, but decided to become dealers so that they could see the conclusion to the tournament that they weren't able to experience back then. After again confirming that the current tournament is in fact a second Liar Game Tournament, Artier goes on the say that he was deeply moved by the way this tournament ended. Unfortunately, there is no way to know if the "Liar Game" novel had the same ending. Artier goes on to talk about how the government wants people to be unknowing and naive, and that citizens follow the people in power because what they think is "believing in others" is actually them being fooled. Vivy's country of origin is not the only country where those in power are like that, and that such people exist in any country. Artier claims that the society we live in has long since turned into a Liar Game. Artier says that he is now sure that Vivy's real message is that "trust" in others holds the most tremendous power. Artier finishes off by asking the current players for permission to upload all the videos of this tournament to the internet for the world to see, given that the footage be edited with CG processing, covering all the players' identities (this was done in the first tournament with the masks that the dealers are currently wearing). The first to agree, almost immediately, is Yokoya. He reasons that this movie could make those in power turn pale in the face, and that hopefully the foolish citizens could changed after watching the movie, which "is also not bad." Shortly after, every other participant in the room, sans Akiyama, bursts into approval. Leronira talks to Rabelais, telling him that Yokoya is being a very graceful loser. Rabelais says that Yokoya has looked up to Hitler for a long time, but loathed his later years. Rabelais suspects that Yokoya always wished for Hitler to go down with dignity. Leronira says that he expects nothing less of Rabelais, as he knows Yokoya very well, and this is because that Rabelais is Yokoya's father. Rabelais' shocked reaction confirms this claim, and Leronira says that he remembers Rabelais very well from the last tournament. 18 years ago, Rabelais was much like Yokoya is now: cruel, crafty, winning every single game he took part in. After the first tournament, Rabelais' enterprise succeeded splendidly, turning a large profit. However, since Yokoya has tasted defeat throughout the tournament, Leronira claims that because of this fact alone Yokoya has surpassed his father, who has never suffered defeat in anything. As the entire room happily raises their hand, giving permission for the videos to be uploaded, the Liar Game Tournament is concluded and the long battle is finally over. One month later, Nao and Fukunaga hang out together at a cafe. Today is the day that the Liar Game documentary is being uploaded to the internet. As the two watch the documentary together, Nao states that she believes that once people start to watch the video, the world would change for the better. However, the video suddenly stops playing, but Fukunaga claims that this is due to too many people attempting to access the video at the same time. They wait two hours, only to find that the video is deleted. They call Akiyama, and he theorizes that those in power pressured all media sites to delete it. Akiyama then boldly states that "The darkness runs far deeper than anything we could imagine." Category:Chapters